


much

by beautifultimes (ristonee)



Series: good boy [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dom!Jeno, Drabble, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mention of renjun in panties idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultimes
Summary: "jeno," jaemin moans desperately, his breath stuttering.





	much

**Author's Note:**

> i think someone requested jaemin!centric a while back? and i don't usually do prompts but apparently dropping a comment _might_ give me inspiration for when i'm blocked on writing something else..
> 
> p.s. tags are there for a reason, don't like don't read. x

sticky, slick; jaemin's entire groin is covered in come, his thighs quivering as renjun continues to stroke his pink, sensitive cock. it's only half-hard, but he's already come three times, twice from jeno's hands and once from renjun's- the third made his feet go numb as he thrashed in his restraints against the bedsheets, rope chafing slightly.

"jeno," jaemin moans desperately, thighs quivering, breath still stuttering.

"hm?" jeno says. he's settled by jaemin's side comfortably, sitting fully dressed as he pushes a hand into renjun's hair, guiding the smaller, panty-clad boy to lean down and lick at jaemin's weakly twitching length, sucking up come and digging his tongue into jaemin's slit at every pass. jaemin whines loudly, tears falling down his cheeks as he shakes with overstimulation.

"what's wrong, jaemin-ah? isn't our _baby_ making you feel so good? look at how pretty he is, with his cute panties and your cock in his mouth. you wanted this, nana- you always want it."

"too-" jaemin squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head as renjun sucks him in fully, enveloping him in heat that's far too hot, burning. his head swims. "too much, _please_."

"mm, no," jeno hums. "i don't think baby has had his fill of his daddy's cock. i think he wants to eat more of your come. is that right, injunnie?"

renjun pulls off to nod quickly. "yes, daddy," he says, rushed and raspy, clearly hungry to get jaemin back in his mouth. he stops to lick up some of jaemin's cooled down come from his lower stomach. he brings it onto his tongue, closes his mouth to add saliva, and spits it back out, right onto the head of jaemin's cock. jaemin jolts as the mixture drips down his length, followed again by renjun's devilish tongue, flat against the head.

" _good_ boy," jeno praises, and renjun moans around jaemin in response. jaemin jolts again, his hips trying to escape the overload of sensation, only to meet the bed. his hands clench uselessly as well, wrists bound, and everything is so much, too much. jeno's free hand, the one not in renjun's hair, roams jaemin's torso, brushing at his somewhat swollen nipples teasingly, that he'd had renjun biting and sucking earlier. jaemin's breathing, labored for ages now, starts to get quicker as he feels the heat in his groin build even more unbearably hot.

jaemin hears jeno whisper something to renjun, too low for him to hear, and is shortly surprised by one of renjun's slim fingertips nudging at his hole, wet with what feels like come.

"oh fuck... injunnie, baby... jeno-ah..." jaemin gasps, as his nerves are all taken over by white-hot pleasure-pain.

renjun's sweet velvet mouth is still wrapped around him, jeno now guiding him up and down jaemin's cock a bit faster, more roughly, so that renjun chokes a bit, throat convulsing while his finger slides further into jaemin, pushing jaemin's own come into him, filthy and sticky and slick, and it's so, so much.

soon, jaemin is seeing stars for a fourth time tonight.


End file.
